Children that like to draw are limited in the media that they can use. Furthermore, their artwork is typically performed inside while sitting down at a table or easel. This limits the child's ability to utilize their natural energy to create their art. Furthermore, it typically restricts them to a limited drawing surface and most times requires them to remain inside. Thus, a child forced to choose between their artwork and going outside to play or their artwork and playing a game indoors may likely choose the more active option and neglect their artistic skills.
Furthermore, for a child that likes to be outside, there are limited artistic activities that the child can do without specialized facilities and expensive drawing media.
In addition, an active child generally prefers to be actively employed in a game or learning activity rather than sitting at a desk or easel. Therefore, for such a child it can be difficult for him or her to develop his or her skills because previous art activities have required one to remain seated or in a substantially fixed location.
Consequently, it would be desirable if there were an activity that children could do that allowed them to be active while creating their art.